


Trust Me

by anenemyanenome



Series: 9-1-1 prompts [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Set before 4x04, Sexual Content, This is just an ode to how attractive Oli looks this season, there’s sex but it’s about love in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenemyanenome/pseuds/anenemyanenome
Summary: Buck shares his unconventional method of pain relief with Eddie... Eddie takes him up on the suggestionOr, just before everything goes to shit, Buck and Eddie have a moment to themselves when they come back from Texas
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050092
Comments: 44
Kudos: 440





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 4x03 but before Buck’s parents show up in 4x04

After they come back from Texas, Bobby gives them the day off. Eddie decides to take advantage of the rare quiet day to do chores around the house. Buck had called him boring when Eddie explained his plans, but Eddie sincerely appreciates the quiet days. They’re few and far between, after all. 

To be fair, his house is never too messy, he’s too tidy for that, but a kid and the long shifts sometimes mean he needs a whole day to put everything back in order. Especially without Carla around now. 

When he realized Eddie was not going to cave, Buck suggested they FaceTimed while doing their chores. At least they could keep each other company, he said. 

That’s how Eddie finds himself sitting on his couch, folding some laundry and talking to Buck, while Buck cooks lunch for himself back in his own apartment. 

Buck is in the middle of telling him a story that Eddie is honestly having trouble focusing on. He’s noticed Buck glance at the screen once or twice like he can tell Eddie is not paying full attention so he feels the need to explain. 

“I’ve had a headache for three hours now,” he says. “It won’t go away.”

Buck winces in sympathy then shrugs. “Just go jerk off.”

Eddie takes a second to process what he said but when he does he has to stop what he’s doing. “Huh?”

“It will make it go away.”

He moves the phone so that he’s staring straight at Buck. “Buck, what?”

“The endorphins released during an orgasm act as a natural pain reliever.”

“Buck.”

“What?” he’s half out of frame doing something Eddie can’t see. 

“Did you just tell me to go masturbate?”

Buck moves his phone so he can look at Eddie. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s been scientifically proven. And masturbation is better than sex, because the movement of sex can sometimes make it worse.”

Shaking his head, Eddie sets the phone down to pick up a pair of shoes that Chris left in the middle of the living room. “Why do you always know the most random things?”

“This is not random, it’s valuable information. You have no idea how many times it helped me when I was recovering from the truck bombing.”

That takes him by surprise. “Seriously?”

“ _Yes._ You thought I was joking?”

Huh. 

“You just caught me off guard. It’s not everyday your friends tell you to go masturbate while you’re on the phone with them.”

Eddie can almost hear the shit eating grin spreading across Buck’s face. “I was not telling you to masturbate while I’m on the phone with you.”

Eddie groans as he hangs his head and ignores the blush on his face. 

“Whaat.” Buck asks innocently. “You said it, not me.”

Eddie grabs the phone again to give Buck a stern look. “Why are you like this?”

“Oh shut up, you’re just too easy to tease.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. 

“Plus I like it when you blush. It’s cute.” 

Of course he blushes again. Buck laughs loudly at that, finding it hilarious. 

“Stop it.”

Buck has been flirting with him a lot recently. At least more than before. He doesn’t know what it means or how serious he is about it. He gets a little burst of hope every time either way. 

He can’t help it. He doesn’t know what exactly changed but Buck looks even more handsome lately. It’s probably the way he filled out, getting his bulk back after all the weight he lost last year.

Or maybe it’s his hair, Eddie is sure he did something with his hair. It’s... longer? He’s never been good with these things. He tried growing out his own hair for a while and then just shaved it because it was too much trouble.

But there’s definitely this quiet confidence where before Buck was all nervous energy. He looks more settled in his skin, more sure of himself, and Eddie can’t deny that it’s attractive. 

They work in silence for a little while, both lost in their own thoughts. Then Buck turns off the stove and leans on the counter to look down at the phone. 

“So, are you taking my advice?” His eyebrows wiggle suggestively. 

“Would you quit it?” Eddie tries to sound annoyed but just ends up sounding fondly exasperated, like always. 

Buck snorts then brings the phone super close to his mouth. “Go masturbate, Eddie.” 

And just like that, he ends the call. 

Eddie huffs out a laugh. Then winces as his headache makes itself know again. God, why are headaches a thing?

He looks around him, considering the pile of folded laundry and Chris’ shoes neatly arranged under the coffee table and out of the way. 

There’s really not much else to do except maybe vacuum the floor at this point. He looks at the time. Chris won’t be back for another four hours. 

He goes to his room.

—

It’s not often that Eddie has time alone, much less time to indulge himself like this. His life is so hectic he normally settles for rubbing one out in the shower and that’s it. 

It’s rare that he gets to explore, to really get into it.

It’s hard to focus because of the headache. He tries to get his body to relax on the bed, his hands roaming his chest, but the rhythmic stabs of pain keep snapping him out of it. 

He pinches his nipples hard hoping the sting will shift the focus of his brain, and it works somewhat. He does it a few more times, feeling his cock filling up slowly. 

He has always liked it a little rough. He loved it when Shannon dug her nails in, when she left bruises on his skin from gripping him so hard. When she pulled his hair, the way his brain would go blank for a few seconds as he lost himself to the feeling, as he let go of control for a little bit. 

Most of the time, he liked being in control, but sometimes, sometimes he just wanted to lose himself in the other person. Get as good as he gives, have someone take him out of his mind for a while. 

He imagines Buck would be great at it. It’s not the first time he has had that thought and it probably won’t be the last. He knows Buck has a praise kink visible from space. Everybody does, he’s not very good at hiding it. He knows he could drive Buck crazy just by whispering sweet things in his ear, telling him how good he is, how much he is wanted, how beautiful he looks on his knees.. but he also knows Buck could hold him down and take him apart like no one else could. 

Years of MMA training and the army tell him that he could probably win in a fight against Buck, but he has no doubt that if Buck tried to use his whole body weight to pin him down, Eddie would have a tough time getting out of it. That should not turn him on as much as it does. 

He finds himself staring at Buck sometimes, just looking at his massive biceps and letting his imagination run wild. More than once, Eddie has had to excuse himself because he was standing next to Buck and couldn’t stop his brain from hyper focusing on the fact that Buck is _bigger_ than him.

A recurrent fantasy involves Buck on top of him, his massive hands holding Eddie’s wrists above his head as he drives into Eddie’s body. He just wants to feel Buck on him. He wants Buck to sit on his lap, he wants him to use his thighs to trap Eddie in his place, he wants to feel Buck’s muscles against his body, he wants.. he wants Buck, basically. 

He just wants him so much it hurts sometimes. It‘s like a craving for a drug he’s never even tried. If only he could get a taste. But he knows he’d never be satisfied with just a taste. He’d be greedy and want more. It’s better this way, it’s better that it lives just in his mind where he can come up with the filthiest scenarios and never really know what he’s missing. 

He can imagine Buck’s big hands on his body, holding Eddie’s hips as Eddie rides him and lets him use him however wants. 

He can think of Buck fucking him with a brutal pace against a wall, as Eddie moans and tries not to come too fast. 

He can picture himself on his hands and knees as Buck takes him from behind, he can imagine the moment Buck would pull his hair timing it perfectly with a particularly hard thrust into Eddie, making him come all over himself and the bed. 

That last one does it. 

It’s always the hair pulling, he doesn’t know why. 

He wipes his hand on his chest and tries to catch his breath. He’s so screwed.

—

The next day he’s already in the locker room when Buck arrives for their shift. Buck stops in front of him and looks at him expectantly. “So?”

Eddie pretends he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. “So, what?”

“So did you take my advice and m-“ with his heart almost leaping out of his chest, Eddie slaps a hand over his mouth as Chim choses that very moment to walk in to the locker room. 

Bucks laughs behind his hand and Chim looks between them suspiciously as he lowers his bag onto the bench. “Boys.”

“Chim.” Eddie greets him. 

Buck removes Eddie’s hand from his face and grins at Chim. “Good morning, Chim.”

Chim squints his eyes at them. “Do I wanna know?”

“Why, Chim, I was just asking Eddie if he-“ Eddie covers his mouth again with a glare. 

“One of this days you’re actually going to get reported to H.R.” he turns to Chim. “Don’t mind him. You don’t want to know, trust me.”

“I trust you.”

“Rude.” Buck says when Eddie lets him go. 

“Yeah, Hen told me she thought she was gonna have to report you for a second there when you three were back in Texas, Buck.” 

The amusement fades from Buck’s face. “That is so unfair. I just thought I recognized Marjan from somewhere! And I was right! She’s Firefox, she’s a badass and has a bunch of instagram followers.” he crosses his arms. “I would never leer at someone like that.”

“Did she follow you back?” Eddie interrupts, forcing himself to look away from his biceps. 

“No.” Buck responds with a small frown before turning back to Chim. “I’m actually offended Hen thought that of me.” 

“You can’t blame her, Buck. You don’t exactly have the best history with this kind of thing.” Chim reasons. 

“I was never inappropriate!”

Chim raises an eyebrow. “You stole a fire truck to have sex with a random girl, Buck. More than once. Bobby fired you!”

“Ok, fine.” Buck concedes. “But I was never creepy. I never leered at anyone or touched someone inappropriately. If people flirted with me, I flirted back. That’s it. Every person I slept with gave me very enthusiastic consent! And I never did it with any of the women we worked with.” 

Eddie kinda regrets his jab now. Chim’s teasing clearly hit a sore spot for Buck. 

“But that doesn’t even matter because I’m not like that anymore. You know this, Hen knows it. I’m kinda hurt that that’s how you all still see me.” Buck rubs at his face. “Fuck, even T.K. thought I was hitting on him.” 

“Wait, what? When was that?” Eddie remembers the two of them tried to stupidly run off in a solo rescue mission but he didn’t realize they had time to flirt in the process. 

“Right before we left. I was saying we should hang out if he ever came to L.A. and he told me he already had a boyfriend.” 

Eddie snorts. Then schools his expression when Buck throws him a wounded look. “I’m serious.”

“Sorry.”

“Is that honestly how I come across?” 

“Well...” Eddie begins, trying to keep a serious face. “I can tell you that when we met I certainly didn’t think you were hitting on me.”

If anybody had told Eddie that the brat that kept trying to have a dick measuring contest with him on his first day would eventually become his best friend and the man he trusted most in this world, he probably would have laughed. 

The whole thing still makes him laugh to this day, to be honest. He was never really bothered by Buck’s attitude in the beginning. It was honestly amusing to see him trying to pick a fight with Eddie when Eddie wasn’t even trying to step on his toes. The others kept telling him to be patient because Buck was a really good guy and Eddie had trusted them. He’s glad he did in the end. They were right, after all. 

Buck groans and lets his head fall back on his shoulders. He hates being reminded of how he acted when Eddie joined the team. A fact that almost always makes Eddie want to tease him even more. 

Chim laughs. “I think that was actually just Buck’s brand of pigtail pulling.”

Eddie raises an eyebrow at Buck. It’s good to see Buck as the one blushing for once. 

Buck looks away embarrassed. “Eddie is hot.” he grumbles. “I got jealous, okay?”

Chim looks skeptical. “Mm-hmm, call it jealous.” 

The alarm prevents them from teasing Buck any further and Buck seems grateful for the save.

When they’re both sitting in the truck, Eddie knocks his knee against Buck’s. “Hey. You know nobody actually thinks that, right?”

“Think what?”

“Everybody knows you’re harmless.” he reassures. “I told Marjan that when she asked.”

“She asked about me?”

“Yeah.” Eddie chuckles at his eagerness. He’s not bothered by the hero worship. “I even told her to follow you back on insta. Guess she didn’t.”

“It’s okay.” he shrugs as to indicate he’s not that broken up about it. He knocks his knee back against Eddie’s. “Thanks.”

Eddie smiles at him. They both know he’s not just thanking him for asking Marjan for a follow-back. “Any time.”

Eddie had almost forgotten about what had started the conversation in the locker room when Buck approaches him as they’re packing up the scene. Two vehicles collided with each other but there are no serious injuries, thankfully.

“So.. did you?”

Eddie doesn’t even have to ask him what he’s talking about, Buck’s tone says everything for him. He grits his teeth as he lifts the jaws of life back to its designated slot in the truck. “A little busy over here, Buck.”

Buck leans against the truck by his side. “It’s a yes or no answer. C’mon.”

“Why are so invested?”

“Because I want you to admit that I was right, c’mon.” he stretches out the last word like a petulant kid. 

Eddie tries to stare him down but Buck doesn’t cave, he just stands there with his puppy dog eyes like he knows Eddie can’t resist him. 

Of course Eddie caves. 

“Fine.” he crosses his arms over his chest and tells himself he’s not being defensive. “Yes, you were right.”

A grin spreads over Buck’s face. 

“Hehe, I knew it.”

Eddie smacks the back of his head. “I hate you.”

-

A couple of days later they’re hanging out at Eddie’s. 

“Chim is being weird lately.” Buck comments. “He keeps saying weird things and when I ask him about it he just runs away.”

Eddie’s head is killing him again. He closes his eyes tightly, trying to fend off the repeating stabs of pain but it hits him like a foghorn every time, completely overwhelming him for a few seconds. 

“Eddie.”

“Hm?”

Buck sighs next to him. 

“Just go do it.”

“Buck.”

“I’m serious, you look miserable.”

Well, he feels miserable. He’s glad to know the outside matches the inside. Still.. “I’m not doing that with you here, Buck.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

Eddie opens his eyes at that. Buck doesn’t look sad like his tone suggests but Eddie still answers him with a vehement “ _No._ ”

He’s graced with a small smile, which he returns. He leans back on the couch and puts an arm over his face. He may not be very good company right now but he always wants Buck around, he just needs the aspirin to kick in. 

“Then, do you want me to help?”

“Hm?” he doesn’t really register what Buck says. 

“Do you want me to help? You- you don’t even have to move. I can just...”

Is Buck- Eddie slowly lifts his arm from over his eyes so he can look at him and stares at Buck for a few seconds. He seems nervous but he’s also looking Eddie right in the eye waiting for an answer. 

Fuck it. 

“Okay, fine.”

He lowers his arm back over his eyes. Let Buck do whatever he wants, he’s not moving. 

There’s silence and then Buck splutters. “Seriously??”

Buck offered, what did he expect? For Eddie to be able to say no to him? Yeah, right. 

He shrugs without lifting his arm from his eyes. “We both know this is where we’ve been headed for a while.”

A pleased laugh escapes Buck’s mouth. “I’m not complaining! I was just expecting it to take a little bit more convincing, to be honest.”

Eddie hums. “Maybe if I wasn’t in so much pain.” He reaches for him blindly and pats Buck’s thigh. “Now get a move on.” 

There’s another laugh, then the sounds of Buck moving on the couch and finally, warm hands settling on Eddie’s thighs. His breath hitches at the contact. 

When Buck speaks his voice sounds deeper than before. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, Eddie.”

He feels a kiss being pressed against his stomach. “You ready?” 

Eddie finally removes his arm from his face and almost chokes as he looks down. 

Buck looks so beautiful on his knees, gazing up at Eddie like this. He knows what Buck is asking for; he wants verbal confirmation. Eddie’s voice comes out hoarse when he responds. “Yeah.”

Buck grins and drops another kiss on his stomach. His hands slide up Eddie’s thighs and undo his fly. He manhandles him carefully into the position he wants him and shoves Eddie’s pants and underwear down. 

Eddie should be more nervous about this, but all he can feel is the arousal coursing through his veins. Buck looks so damn pretty like this, his blue eyes shining as he peppers kisses on Eddie’s thighs. 

Eddie spreads his legs wider involuntarily, making space for him. He just wants Buck closer to him, wants Buck to take him apart, to make him forget all about his headache and wants him to stay like this forever. 

Buck finally reaches his crotch with his kisses and pushes Eddie’s shirt up to drop one last kiss to his hip. A shiver runs up Eddie’s spine and Buck bites his skin there, making him gasp and arch into it. 

He’s about to protest and tell Buck to stop teasing him when he realizes what Buck is doing. He’s trying to distract him from the pain, trying to get him in the mood so this doesn’t go wrong. What Buck doesn’t get is that no headache will ever be a match for Eddie’s desire for Buck.

He taps Buck’s head and gives him a look. Buck seems to understand because he licks a stripe on the underside of Eddie’s cock causing him to throw his head back with a groan. “F _uck_.”

Buck chuckles and wraps a hand around Eddie’s cock, proceeding to lick it a few more times before sucking on the tip. Eddie doesn’t want to think about the noise he makes at that. 

It’s not long before Buck fully wraps his lips around his cock and he loses himself to the feeling of that delicious heat enveloping him. 

He brings a hand to Buck’s hair, glad that it’s longer now, and runs his fingers through it. He tries not to pull too much but it’s difficult when it only makes Buck moan around him. 

If he wasn’t still in a bit of pain he knows he would be more explicit in the encouragement he’s giving to Buck, but as it is, all that seems to come out is a litany of “yeah” “fuck” and “so good”. 

He knows he has a reputation for being silent and broody sometimes, but he’s always been vocal in bed. He can show Buck just how much next time. 

He doesn’t know how long it takes but at some point Buck squeezes his thigh, and it’s such an obvious show of strength, the way his hand almost covers all of Eddie’s thigh, the way he’s sure there’s a mark now, that Eddie loses it. He only has time to warn him with a pull of his hair and a garbled “Buck!”

Despite Eddie’s warning, Buck doesn’t pull off and Eddie comes in his mouth. 

When he comes back to himself he makes a small noise, too sensitive. Buck let’s him go and presses his mouth against Eddie’s thigh. 

They both catch their breath for a few moments. 

Eventually, Eddie rubs at his face. “Oh my fucking god, of course you’re good at sucking dick too.”

That startles a breathless laugh out of Buck. Eddie smiles down at him as his forehead presses against Eddie’s knee. 

Buck turns his head to press a small kiss to Eddie’s skin then rests his cheek on his knee. The gesture is so sweet it makes Eddie’s heart ache. 

His blue eyes lock with Eddie’s. “How’re you feeling?”

“Better. Come here.” He pulls Buck up to kiss him, not caring about the taste. 

Buck leans into him eagerly and Eddie grabs the back of his thighs, encouraging him to climb onto his lap. This is his first time kissing Buck, he can’t believe it’s with the taste of cum lingering on his tongue. He runs his fingers through Buck’s hair as kisses him again and again. 

“So good.” he whispers against his lips. 

Buck sighs happily and squirms on his lap. God, he loves having Buck on top of him. He looks down and takes note of the tent in his pants. 

He noses at Buck’s cheek. “Want some help with that?”

Buck bites his lip. “Is the headache gone?”

“Not entirely but-“

“Then let me do it.”

He’s not going to lie, the idea of Buck jerking himself off as he sits on his lap is not an unpleasant one. He knows he sounds way too eager when he replies. 

“Yeah, okay.”

Buck tugs at the bottom of his shirt and Eddie lifts his arms so he can take it off. His hands go back to Buck’s hair when the shirt is gone. He pulls him into a kiss as Buck undoes his pants and starts stroking himself. 

He just kisses Buck’s face, kisses his shoulder, kisses everywhere he can get to, letting his hands roam where his mouth doesn’t reach. Buck whines like the softness is killing him but Eddie is so mellow and so happy to have Buck on top of him that he can’t stop himself.

He urges him on, whispering sweet and filthy things as he pets his back. He lets his hands slide down and grab his powerful thighs. He has dreamt of this moment, he thinks as his mouth waters. The reality is so much better than anything he could ever come up with. 

When Buck speeds up, Eddie grabs the back of his neck and lets his mouth run wild. “Yeah, come on, mark me, come on me, make me yours..”

Buck moans loudly and comes all over Eddie’s chest, his back arching in pleasure before lowering his head to Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie has never seen anything so beautiful. The sound of Buck’s pants fills the air around them for a couple of minutes. 

When Buck pulls back, he looks at Eddie and blows out a breath. “Fuck.”

Eddie guesses he’s staring at the come that landed on Eddie’s chin. 

Buck carefully brings a hand up to cup his cheek and then uses his thumb to spread it on his skin and bring it to Eddie’s lips. Eddie flicks his tongue to lick it off his finger. Buck groans and bucks his hips curling in on himself like he could come again from the sight alone. 

“Eddie.”

“Hm”

He’s feeling so soft and warm he thinks he could stay here like this forever. 

“Eddie. Eddie..” Buck cups his other hand on Eddie’s other cheek and pulls him into a passionate kiss. “How are you real? You’re so goddamn beautiful.”

Eddie grins lazily at him. He blames what he says on how floaty he still feels. “I love you.” 

Buck’s widen in shock before he kisses Eddie again. “I love you too, oh my god, _Eddie_.”

Eddie giggles, high on his happiness, and soon they’re both giggling like idiots.

Eddie puts his arms around Buck’s waist and uses his grip to turn them on the couch so they’re both laying down, Eddie practically naked and Buck still mostly dressed. 

“Headache’s gone.” he admits. 

Buck barks out a laugh and hides his face in Eddie’s chest. Eddie chuckles and holds him closer. 

It‘s probably ilegal to be this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have an explanation for this besides, it works?? *shrugs*
> 
> I just think Buck deserves a nice and happy moment before it all goes to shit when his parents arrive (I totally had the wrong theory abt the secret btw, what were your theories?)
> 
> Let me know if you spot any mistakes please


End file.
